Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 051
カイザー（前編）パワー・ボンド サイバーエンド | romaji = Vāsasu Kaizā (Zenpen) Pawā Bondo ando Saibā Endo | japanese translated = VS Kaiser (First Part) - Power Bond and Cyber End | episode number = 51 | japanese air date = September 21, 2005 | english air date = April 5, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "The Graduation Match, Part 1", known as "VS Kaiser (First Part) - Power Bond and Cyber End" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 21, 2005 and in the United States on April 5, 2006. Summary Dr. Crowler reveals that Zane Truesdale has the highest grade average of all the soon-to-graduate third-year students, which means that he will get to take part in the final Duel to held at Duel Academy's arena this year. He can choose any opponent he wishes. Zane pays a visit to the Slifer Red dorm, and enters the room that his brother shares with Jaden Yuki. He comments that in his three years at the Academy, this is the first time he's ever set foot in this dorm. He informs Jaden that he's chosen him for his opponent in the graduation match. Zane wants to see how much Jaden has improved since their first Duel. The whole Academy gathers at the arena the next day. The two Duelists shake hands after entering the arena, and Dr. Crowler announces the start of the Duel. Zane allows Jaden to choose who will go first, and Jaden opts to go second so that Zane will be unable to Summon "Cyber Dragon" without Tribute, because Jaden will have no monsters out. " is de-fused into 3 "Cyber Dragons".]] Zane activates "Polymerization", fusing the three "Cyber Dragons" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" in Attack Position (and because of such a strong opening move, Jaden realizes that Zane's opening hand had prepared him regardless of turn order). He then activates "Different Dimension Capsule", removing a card in his Deck from play in order to add it directly to his hand on his second Standby Phase after activation. He then Sets a card. Based on their previous Duel, Jaden believes the removed card to be "Power Bond" and the Set card to be "De-Fusion". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart", and then plays "Wild Half", which halves "Cyber End Dragon's" ATK and Special Summons a "Half Token" to Zane's side of the Field with the same attack points. He then equips "Wildheart" with "Cyclone Boomerang", increasing its attack by 500. He attacks "Cyber End Dragon", but Zane plays his face-down "De-Fusion", splitting the weakened "Cyber End Dragon" into three "Cyber Dragons" with 2100 attack each. Jaden replays his attack, and opts to attack the "Half Token" instead. Both monsters are destroyed, and "Cyclone Boomerang's" effect activates, destroying "Different Dimension Capsule" and dealing Zane 500 damage. Zane draws, and the effect of the "Card from a Different Dimension" that he removed from play with "Different Dimension Capsule" is activated - it returns to his hand and both players draw two cards. Jaden is astonished that the selected card was not "Power Bond", and Chazz Princeton realizes why Zane didn't choose "Power Bond". He had used four cards just to Summon "Cyber End Dragon", and had he opted to use "Power Bond" and "De-Fusion", he'd have been left with no cards in his hand. Zane attacks with his first "Cyber Dragon", and Jaden activates his face-down "Draining Shield", negating the attack and adding the attack points to his Life Points. Zane attacks with his other two "Cyber Dragons", leaving Jaden with 1900 Life Points. Zane Sets a card to end his turn. Syrus states he's worried - and he wouldn't be if Jaden was Dueling as he usually does. However, Jaden doesn't seem to be having any fun with this Duel and is overthinking things. Jaden activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Wildheart" to his hand, and then plays "Polymerization", fusing it with "Elemental HERO Bladedge" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Wildedge". He then attacks all three "Cyber Dragons" with "Wildedge's" effect, believing he's neutralized the main threat of Zane's Deck. Zane activates his face-down "Return Soul", returning his three "Cyber Dragons" to his Deck. Zane claims he's now regretting selecting Jaden as his opponent, as Jaden isn't playing with his heart as he usually does, but with his head. He activates "Future Fusion", allowing him to fuse the three "Cyber Dragons" now in his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" once more, however, it cannot attack this turn. Jaden Sets three cards. Zane draws and activates "De-Fusion", then plays "Power Bond" to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" again, but with doubled attack points. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale '''Turn 1: Zane' Zane draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Different Dimension Capsule" to remove from play a card in his Deck face-down. If "Different Dimension Capsule" is still face-up on the field after two turns, "Different Dimension Capsule" will destroy itself and the removed from play card will be added to Zane's hand. Zane Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Next Jaden activates "Wild Half" to halve the original ATK and DEF of "Cyber End Dragon" ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 2000/2800 → 1400) and Special Summon a "Half Token" with the same stats and effects as "Cyber End Dragon" (2000/1400) in Attack Position under Zane's control. Jaden then activates "Cyclone Boomerang", equipping it to "Wildheart" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Wildheart": 1500 → 2000/1600). "Wildheart" attacks "Cyber End Dragon", but Zane activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Cyber End Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon all three "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600 each) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Jaden uses "Wildheart" to attack the "Half Token" instead. Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Since "Wildheart" was equipped with "Cyclone Boomerang" and it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the second effect of "Cyclone Boomerang" activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Different Dimension Capsule" and inflict 500 damage to Zane (Zane 4000 → 3500). Jaden Sets a card. Turn 3: Zane Zane draws. Since Zane removed "Card from a Different Dimension" from play, it is added to his hand during his Standby Phase. The second effect of "Card from a Different Dimension" then activates, allowing both players to draw two cards. One "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the "Cyber Dragon" (Jaden 4000 → 6100). Zane uses his two remaining "Cyber Dragons" to attack directly (Jaden 6100 → 4000 → 1900). Zane then Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Elemental Hero Wildheart" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Wildheart" and "Elemental HERO Bladedge" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Wildedge" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Wildedge", it can attack all of Zane's monsters once each. "Wildedge" attacks and destroys all three "Cyber Dragons" (Zane 3500 → 3000 → 2500 → 2000). During Jaden's End Phase, Zane activates his face-down "Return Soul" to return his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard to his Deck as they were destroyed this turn. Turn 5: Zane Zane draws. He then activates "Future Fusion" to send his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. After the first effect of "Future Fusion" resolves, "Cyber End Dragon" is equipped with "Future Fusion", but "Cyber End Dragon" is not allowed to attack during the turn it was Fusion Summoned. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Sets three cards. Turn 7: Zane Zane draws "Power Bond". He then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Cyber End Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon his three "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600 each) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then activates "Power Bond" to fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000/2800), but Zane will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" at the end of his turn. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations In the English version, when Zane leaves the Slifer Red dorm, he says that the dorm is a good fit for "you kids", referring to Jaden and Syrus. In the Japanese version, Ryo comments that the hinges of the door are a bit loose, and that he will talk to the principal about getting it fixed. During the sequence when Zane's Deck is shown after he activates "Future Fusion", two of the duplicate cards are changed to "Y-Dragon Head" and "Draining Shield". A few of the cards that were there are also moved around, but all are still shown. Errors When Zane activates "Return Soul" and at all points after that in the episode, he has an extra card in his hand, which he does play in the next episode. Zane is shown with 5 copies of "Cyber Dragon" and 4 copies of "Final Fusion" in his deck when he plays "Future Fusion". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes